Naruto: The Saiyan
by mylesgirl16
Summary: What if Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage was a pure-blooded sayian! He seals the fox in his new born son, Naruto, who is a half sayian. A little girl, who finally found another sayian like herself, sees Minato dying in front of her. He makes her promise him that no one would know about Naruto's sayian half, and give his son the support and love he'll need through his life.
1. Chapter 1

**So...this fanfic is somewhat of a crossover with dragon ball z but I made my own version. Of course the original idea belongs to the creator. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Somewhere Distant in Space**

"Finally, I can't believe I actually found someone." a little girl, no less than seven cried, "Now I'll have family again!" she cheered.

 **Konoha-Day of Nine Tail Attack**

"Saidaime-sama! The nine tails is going ramapage on the village!" a ninja said to an elderly man.

"I can see that! We have to protect the village!" he shouted. Just then they saw a giant toad appear in front of the fox.

"That's got to be Minato." the Sandaime said.

"We're saved!"

"Yondaime has arrived."

Now with Minato, he was barely winning against the fox.

"I'm going to teleport the fox outside the village." Minato said.

"OK, just do it fast, I'm running out of time!" the giant toad said. The fox, toad and Yondaime then disappeared from the village, much to everyone's relief, and appeared at its outskirts.

 **Near Outskirts of Konoha**

"Man that was a horrible landing." the little brown haired girl said, as she came out of a space pod, "Hmm...whoa, what the hell is going on there! A sayian is in that direction, I need to go help." and then she started flying in that direction.

 **Back with Minato**

Minato did everything he could. Now that there was no one there watching, he started throwing energy blasts at the fox, as he flew mid air. Unfortunately, he came to the conclusion that there was only one way to stop the fox, which was sealing it inside his new born son. Seeing at what he was going to do, Kushina tried to stop him,

"Minato, please! You know very well the burden he'll carry if he becomes a Jinchuriki. He's already half sayian, they'll know for sure somethings up when they see his tail. I love you no matter what, but these people..."

"I know, Kushina, I know. But its the only way to save the village. I can remove his tail, I did the same, but if I say that he'll be treated as a hero, then they've got to." Eventually she gave in and he began the sealing process. At the end, Kushina told him and Naruto that she loved them both, along with a long speech for Naruto to follow in his life, then she passed away. Minato was barely holding on when he heard,

"I found you, I finally found you!" Turning around, he saw a little girl with brown hair, wearing plain black pants, sneakers and a blue shirt. The girl looked no younger than seven, but the most distinctive part of her was her tail.

"You're a sayian." he smiled weakly.

"Yes, you're one too! OMG let me heal you, your in bad shape, Here take this senzu bean." she plead, but he shock his head no.

"No my soul is being taken already, it won't help...a senzu bean, its been a while since I saw one. Can you come closer, I want to cut off your tail."

"WHAT!? No way! A sayian's tail is their pride, why would I won't to cut it?"

"I want you to do a favour for me, sayian to sayian. Please look after my son. He's half sayian, from my side. If he goes back to the village with the tail, they'll see him as a monster, since he already has that damn fox inside him."

"Wait, I can cut his tail for you. You just cut mine. I'll give you a bit of my energy to stay alive for a bit. I need you tell me everything. What's your name anyways?"

"Ok *begins to cut of tail* my name is Minato Namikaze-"

"WHAT!? Your the lost son of the Noble Namikaze family! Everyone though you died!"

"Yes, but how do you know?"

"It was still talked about back on Planet Vegeta." she frowned at the thought, and he noticed. He asked her what happened, and she told her, who it was destroyed by a monster named Frieza and how no one but her survived and she was looking for others, until she found him, also dying, "but you know, I'm from the Sheen family, Miley Sheen, making you my uncle!"

"Its great to meet you, but I need to hurry and tell you about the village." so begins telling her everything, while she cuts Naruto's tail off. Afte completing everything and telling her everything she needed to know, he told her his last words, before the ninja started to arrive,

"Thank you for taking care of my son. Trust only the people I told. Please let my son grow up surrounded with at least some love and comfort." It was then, Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage and strongest Hokage, Hero of the Leaf, died with a smile on his face, happy that his son had family still with him.

Picking up the baby, the little girl now known as Miley smiled,

"At least I have you. Don't worry, we both won't be alone for ever." She felt people coming and faced then, while being guarded. They looked at her and then the child in her arms. The elderly man apart of the group of four stepped forward,

"Who are you? And why do you have that boy? Hand him over."

"I won't hand over Minato's child to you. Isn't it common curtesy for you to say your name first?" she questioned as she held Naruto closer and glared at them. The men were shocked! That was the Yondaime's son! That and the girl was so young and yet spoke with manners of a noble person.

"I apologize, its because you had his son that I felt alert. My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage of Konoha. Now would you tell me your name?"

"Hiruzen...you were apart of the names he told me to trust." _'I'll use Namikaze at the moment'_ "my name is Miley Namikaze and Minato was my uncle." This shocked then even more.

"I wasn't aware that he had family? Minato was an orphan."

"Well, he's a lost son of a noble family. If I want to discuss more though, I'd like to do so with you alone. He told me everything that I need to know and entrust his son to my care. I don't think taking him away from the village is what my uncle would like, so he said that we could live at his house. I hope that isn't a problem."

"Its better if we discuss everything back in the village." Hiruzen said as he thought that there was something else, bigger that was here. He wasn't called 'the Professor' for no reason. As they made their way, Naruto was peacefully asleep in his new sister's arms. Just then, a man wearing a mask, somewhat similar to the other three from before, came,

"Sandaime-sama. the council has called for a meeting immediately."

"Alright lets go then" then he turned to Miley and said, "I would like the fact that both yours and Naruto's heritage is to be kept a secret."

"I understand. Minato planted some of his memories in me and from what I can tell, he had a lot of enemies. Ninja, huh? I would have never thought I would come to such a place." she mumbled the last part, but Sarutobi heard. They finally reached the council room, and instantly she saw that everyone that was suppose to be there was there.

"I suppose that this meeting is about what has happened?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama what has happened to the nine tails and where is the Yondaime?" a civilian councilman asked.

"Unfortunately, the Yondaime has died in battle," murmurs of sorrow were heard, "but he sealed the fox in a new born child. He's last wish was for the child to he seen as a hero for stopping the nine tails attack" he pointed to the baby as they finally noticed Naruto and Miley holding him. Once he said that, the civilian side started to call for his death,

"Kill the baby!"

"Its the monster!"

"He killed innocents!"

They were silenced by a loud voice,

"SHUT UP!" they turn and see Miley with a face shown of twisted rage,

"How dare you people say such things after he just told you what your Yondaime's last words were?!"

"Why do you care!? He's the demon!" a stupid civilian councilman said.

"NO! He's not the demon! He has it sealed within him! Minato just sacrificed his life for you disgusting integrates, and you couldn't even honour his last wish!? Are you so dishonorable that you would discard's your hero's wish!? Do you not have any pride!?" Hiruzen was shocked at the skill and speech the little girl was talking in. Every word she said was true, it would truly be dishonorable. The shinobi clan heads also looked at the girl with pride, but the civilian side, some were ashamed while others were angry,

"Who are you anyways? Your not suppose to be here. This is a council meeting!" Danzo said.

"Actually I allowed her here seeing that the boy is her brother." Hiruzen said.

"Whatever, he's stil a demon! Do you not see the destruction that he caused?" another civilian said, causing Miley to laugh uncontrollably

"Whats so funny?" Choza asked.

"Did you not hear what he said? He said that a new born child, no less than an hour old managed to destroy the strongest village! Man, what a loud of crap!" this cause Tsune, who was already holding back her laughter, to also start laughing,

"I like you kid. Your right, these people are too blind to tell the difference between a kunai and its scroll."

"Anyways, the child will not be killed, nor will he be harmed. He's status of being a Jinchuriki will be labelled an SS-rank secret, punishable by death. No one is to harm the child, if you do so, they will be sent to Ibiki. The meeting is adjourned." they started to walk out as the Hokage turned to Miley, "lets go to my office and discuss things, shall we?" and then they were off.

Finally reaching the office, after detouring to get baby Naruto new clothes, it was now only the three of them inside a silencing barrier.

"OK, could you please now tell me everything."

"Well, first of all, I'm not human. I'm from a race called sayians, just like the Yondaime."

"But Minato never told me, or anyone I believe. Why is it that you look human?"

"To answer your first question, Minato believed that people won't accept him here if he did, so he kept it a secret. He was a lost child from a noble family, the Namikazes, who were cousins to my family, the Sheens. We sayians can be differentiated by our tails, but Minato cut his and mine off, and I cut of Naruto's tail. He said that him being a Jinchuriki was already too much, but being known to be half sayian, that would be annoying." he nodded in understanding, since it was true, "I came to this planet in order to look for anyone of my people who were alive. See my home planet was destroyed and I'm, so far, the only known survivor. So I guess you can understand my disappoint when I found someone, no less my uncle and he died right in front of me."

"I'm really sorry for your loss. It must have weighted heavy for you."

"Its alright, t happened about a year ago and I've been travelling since."

"I believe that you understand that your welcome here." Hokage said. At such a young age she had went through so much, he only wished he could make her life better.

"Yes, thank you. Minato said that I could live in his house."

"People will start to get suspicious, but its alright, I can think of a cover story."

"If I may be so Hiruzen-san, but why do you let them get away with things. They have too much power. If this continues, then all you'll become is a figure head."

"Your right. But Minato had a plan to get rid of the civilian side of the council. They're the corrupt ones."

"Oh, I think I can help you there. From his memories, although I didn't get all of them, I think there's something at his house that might prove to be useful."

"I understand. I have the keys to his house, lets go" Before they left, a white haired man came throught the window

"Hey there sensei! I came as fast as I could."

"Ah Jiraiya, you've arrived. I'm afraid I have bad news for you. Minato and Kushina have fallen in battle but they have left their son." the man now identified as Jiraiya had a face of sorrow when he heard.

"Your Jiraiya, correct?" Miley spoke up.

"Is he also one of the people Minato told you about?" Hokage asked.

"Sensei, whose the girl?" Hokage turns to Miley for her permission, which she nods.

"She is a relative of Minato's. There are many things about him that he kept secret but for now let us all rest. Shall we get going now?"

When they reached Minato's house, Jiraiya was told everything on the way, and to say he was shocked was an understatement.

"I believe you'll be helping me raise him, you are his godfather. He also has a godmother, Tsunade I believe."

"Whoa you really do remember every detail Minato told you huh? Well I can't really stay all the time, I'm in charge of the village's spy network so I hope you understand."

"No problem, Tsnade will still be here so its alright." Sandaime and Jiraiya just looked at on another as they entered the house and one of them spoke up

"Umm well theres a problem with that." Jiraiya said, as he scratched the back of his head ackwardly.

"And what is that?" Miley said as she place sleeping Naruto on his bed that was already prepared for him. That and the decorations. It looked perfect for a new born child.

"See Tsunade lost people that she loved and cared about in the village so she left and said that she would never return." Sandaime finished.

"Thats a pathetic reason" seeing as they were going to protest she continued, "dont get me wrong, I understand how she feels, but there are other people who still care for her here. Besides, once she finds oit there _is_ someone for her here then i believe that she would come back. Anyways, were all tired so why not sleep here the night and then you, Jiraiya-san, start looking for her using your spy network."

"Good plan. But I'll be sleeping at my compound. I'll be here early in the morning, would you want me to get anything for the baby?"

"No, I checked out the room and man Minato went all out! Everything a child needs is here. I think I'll be fine."

"Dont worry sensei, I'll be staying here as well." With that the Hokage left.

"Naruto sleeps alot and for a long time." Miley exclaimed.

"He must have cried alot earlier. But hey I'm no expert when it comes to kids, you?"

"Well back home I use to help out with the children born and stuff like that. I might have been a noble but I liked helping people." she said with a small smile.

"Sorry about your loss, but hey you found a new home, right?" he said as he ruffled her hair and she nods, "alright then why dont we get some sleep. Its been a long day."

And they did, with Miley sleeping with Naruto right by her side, curled up, and Jiraiya sleeping in the other room.

The next day, Miley woke up early due to Naruto's cries, so got up, feed him milk, burped him and then changed his diapers. At the end there was one happy little Naruto that fell asleep. Jiraiya, who saw all of this was impressed by the girls actions and how well she took care of the child.

"I hopeI passed your little initiation test Jiraiya-san." Miley said as she placed Naruto back in his crib, without looking at the man, who was clearly shocked.

"You knew I was here the whole time!" he exclaimed.

"Of course...unless I wasnt suppose to know."

"No you werent. Anyways you really are good with kids. Gunny from a noble."

"I was also an only child trained since birth. I told you my race are warriors." They heard a knock on the door and opened it, revealing it to be the Sandaime.

"Hello, Miley and Jiraiya. I hope everything is alright?"

"Yes it is. I was just going to finish making breakfast, please come and join us." she said and they made themselves intot eh dining room, "they stocked up pretty well. I guess what happened yesterday was unexpected."

"Yes it was. Minato and his wife Kushina were both happy and overjoyed when they found out they were going to have a child. I still wonder how this happened." Sandaime said. Miley came back in and gave them each their breakfast.

"Kushina? Is that the woman with red hair beside him? She was already deaded when I went there. Oh and for who did it it was this masked man." she said as she sat down and began to eat her food.

"How do you know that?" Jiraiya asked suspiciously.

"Minato planted some of the important rhings inside her memory. Was this masked man someone that he knew or idnetified?"

"Yes. From what I can tell he recognized the person'd Ki energy and was somehow shocked. I think the person was suppose to be dead but wasnt. He called himself a Madara Uchiha? I think thats bow you say it."

"Wait did you say Madara Uchiha? Omg what-" Jiraiya began but was cut off bt Miley

"Its not him thought."

"How come? And what is this Ki energy that you said earlier?" Sandaime said

"I'll explain Ki energy later. But it isnt this Madara guy because Minato knew him from before. He felt hurt and betrayed when he recognized the person. Is this Madara someone he knew before?"

"On a personal level, no. But from history yes."

"Speaking on the matter, I wanted to ask if I could have every book that dealt with this planet's history, along qith the basic understanding of the village's system and the village's law. Seeing how they were yesterday, I have a feeling that they'll try everything they could to get my brother executed and I wont stand for it." Both men smiled

"Of course. But I think we need to get you some clothes. I doubt you have any besides that of what yor wearing?" Sandaime asked and she nodded. She started to clean up the plates that they ate in and went upstairs to go check on Naruto.

"She's quite smart for her age isnt she?" Sandaime said.

"Yeah and she makes a killer meal. Man that was the best grub I tested in a long while!"

"Your going to go find Tsunade?"

"Yup. I better start going now thought."

"If she doesnt want to come, then in three days time make sure that your with her, I'll teleport to your place and then bring her back here." Miley said as she came down the stairs.

"You can teleport?! What kind of powers do you have anyways?!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"Alot. I told you my people were warriors, trained to battle from birth. Anyways the teleporting I learned during my one year travel. Its called instant transmission. Just get the woman already." she yelled as she shooed him out.

 **Three Days Later**

Its been three days since Jiraiya left to go look for Tsunade, and Miley was getting ready to teleport to his location. She just needed to find someone to look after Naruto while she was away, someone that she could trust. The Hokage was busy doing who knows what and Jiraiya not here. That left her with a woman named Mikoto Uchiha, a dear friend of Kushina. So that's why she was now standing in front of the Uchiha compound.

"Alright Naru, we're going to find this woman and hopefully she's nice enough to see the actually you and not that fox."

Upon entering, she asked the guards where she could find this woman and they pointed her to a house. When she reached the house, she was greeted by a young raven boy around her age. She looked him straight in the eye and was about to say something, but he beat her too it,

"Look, if your a fan girl, I honestly don't want your presents. Why are you following me everywhere, it can get really annoying." the boy said in an annoyed tone. _'Why the hell did the guards let this girl go through?'_

"Umm excuse me? I don't know what your talking about nor do I really care, but I came here looking for a woman by the name Mikoto Uchiha. I was told she lived here, so does she?"

"Wait...so your not a fan girl?"

"No, is that suppose to be some type of species on this planet?" she asked innocently as she questioned him. But the look of relief that went over his face, didn't go unnoticed. _'What a strange human. It is my first time interacting with one closer to my age.'_

"Your really funny. You make it sound as if your not from this planet. Anyways yes she does live here. She's actually my mother. I presume that your new to the village?" he asked as he brought her and Naruto into his home.

"Yes, I came here a couple days ago. My name's Miley by the way, what's yours?"

"My name is Itachi. Itachi Uchiha. Its nice to meet you. I'll go get my mom so just sit down on the couch there for a bit." she nodded and sat down as he went upstairs. After a little while, he came back down with a woman that looked similar to him. She assumed that this was Mikoto Uchiha.

"Hello. I was told that you wanted to see me? My name is Mikoto, although you already know." the woman said as she smiled at the girl.

"Yes, thank you for meeting with me even though I came unannounced. My name is Miley and I just arrived a couple days ago. When I arrived, I was entrusted to take care of the young child in my arms by my uncle. I was also told that you were the few people I could trust with this child. I believe you know who his parents are?" she said. Mikoto looked at the child and knew exactly who they were. She let a couple tears fall as she nodded

"Can I hold him?" Miley nodded and gave her the child, "she was so happy when she found out that she was going to have a child. I can't believe her disappointment. I suppose he carries the same burden as she did?" earning another nod from Miley. "Are you related to her?"

"No to her husband. He's my uncle and I arrived just when he was dying. Although I couldn't do anything for him, the least I could do was raise his son." she then turns to Itachi and says, "I hope you don't go around telling people about what I'm saying. Because your her son I trust you as well, to some degree, so don't make me rethink it."

"Don't worry, I won't tell." he didn't know why, but he felt happy when this new girl told him that she trusted him. 'I wonder why?'

"But how do you expect to raise him? I think they're already calling for his death?"

"Yes, they actually started calling for it the minute the battle was over. Such disgusting bastered." Mikoto giggled at this

"So your the little girl my husband told me about. That was quite bold of you."

"Why thank you. But for the raising him part, I sent a man named Jiraiya to get his godmother, a woman named Tsunade. He said that she my refuse, which is why I said that after three days I would got to his place and bring her back by force. Now for the reason as to why I'm here, I wanted to ask if you could look after Naruto for awhile. An hour at most. I was told that you were someone I could trust, I there is no one else available. So please, will you look after him while I'm away?" she pleaded as she slightly bowed to the stunned woman.

 _'She really does care for the boy'_ she thought. "Of course I will! I actually have a younger son his age. Ohh they could grow up as friends!" she said excitedly.

"That would be nice *gives Naruto to Mikoto* It would be nice for him to gain a friend. Now to locate that man" she closed her eyes and Mikoto and Itachi were wondering what she was doing when they were snapped out of it, "There he is, what is he, a pervert?!" she mumbled and the disappeared.

"Mom, how did she do that? It didn't look like a shushined and she didn't use hand signs!"

"I don't know" she whispered, equally shocked.

Jiraiya had finally found Tsunade and her niece/assistant Shizune. But convincing her to comeback wasn't.

"You want me to go back after everything that happened to me back in Konoha? Jiraiya your insane! Even Kushina, who I saw as my own daughter, was killed just a couple of days ago. What exactly is there for me?!" she yelled.

"Tsunade nobody but a few know this, but...they have a son. A son with a burden that they all know of."

"What! I wasn't told that."

"That's because you weren't around and she had to go into hiding. You know the seal weakens at child birth. Someone came and released the it and you know very well as I do that the chakra beast can't be slain."

"So you want me to come and take care of him?"

"You are is godmother. Besides he needs people that would care for him-" he was cut off when they saw a girl appear out of know where right in front of him.

"Ohh, so that's how your teleporting thing works. That's really handy!" Jiraiya said.

"Are you some kind of pervert? Why do you keep staring at this woman in shameful areas and drool?"

"Hey I'm not a pervert! I'm a super pervert!"

"I don't think that's something you should be proud of. Anyways, did you find Tsunade? I can't leave Naruto alone for a long time."

"She's actually right here." he said as he pointed to her.

"Oh. Well its nice to met you Tsunade-san. I believe we'll all be leaving now?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who said that I'll be going back to Konoha? Don't just start making things up little girl, and who are you anyways?"

"Oh, my apologizes. My name is Miley. Why wouldn't you want to go back to your home? I do believe that Jiraiya here told you about your godson."

"You don't know the suffering I went through back there. All it reminds me of id the death of the ones I care." Tsunade said bitterly.

"I don't quite think I understand what your saying. Do you mind telling me?"

"And why should I tell you?" she asked suspiciously.

"Hime, she's a relative of Minato. At his dying breath, he entrusted her to his son's safety and I think you should really hear what she has to say." Jiraiya said. Tsunade looked at the two and sat back down. Then she began to tell her reasons as to why she didn't want to go back and the bad memories. When she finished, she looked at Miley, waiting for her to say something.

"If I may be so bold, Tsunade-san, but I believe that your being foolish and unreasonable."

"How dare you! You don't know how I felt! You don't know anything about pain or the people you care-" she was cut off with a slap! Looking at who did this, she saw it was none other than Miley herself, but what shocked her more were the tears coming down her eyes and what she said next,

"Pain, PAIN! Don't you dare tell me I don't know what pain is! I saw my entire planet destroyed right in front of me and everyone I cared about, all my people were gone! I looked for someone, anyone that survived and do you know what happens when I actually found someone, do you ?!" she questioned the now shocked and sacred sanin, who didn't know what to say, "he died that's what" her voice became a bit more soft, "he died right in front of my eyes and I was helpless to do anything again. But know I have a chance. He asked me to look after his son, and although he might be half of my race, he stills has sayian blood. So I'm going to do everything I can to ensure he has a better life. A life where he would be loved and have people to depend on." she smiled sadly, but then was engulfed in a hug by Tsunade, who cried and kept saying she was sorry.

"I'm sorry, your right. I didn't know the pain you went through. I didn't mean to make you relive something so horrible." letting the girl go, she looked her straight in the eye and said, "but you have some explaining to do about plants and races." she said sternly, making them all sweatdrop.

"Its alright, do you want to go to your hotel room and we speak on the way?"

"No, why don't we go home? I think little Naruto is waiting for you. Besides I cant wait to see my little godson!" she squealed happily.

"Lady Tsunade, your actually going to go back to Konoha?" Shizune asked.

"Yup, lets go Shizune we have to pack our things." she said as she took charge heading to the hotel.

"You, kid, are a miracle worker." Jiraiya said as they followed her.

Mikoto was in her room feeding Naruto a bottle of milk. Her own son, Sasuke was being play with by Itachi, who was right beside her. She loved children, and loved Naruto to bits.

"Kaa-san, how long do you think it'll take Miley to comeback?" Itachi asked.

"I'm not sure son. Maybe tomorrow or-" As she was going to complete her statement, she was stopped by the sudden appearance of Miley, Shizune and the two sanins. "maybe even now."

"Sorry about that Mikoto-san, but the three of you are the only Ki I could pinpoint and actually know. I hope you don't mind the company here, we'll be leaving now though."

"I-Its alright, you just surprised us by teleporting, that's all." Mikoto answered.

"Dang, that felt weird. How did you learn this?" Tsunade asked.

"I'll tell you when we get back home. Come on Naru-chan, time to say goodbye." she said as she went to pick him up and handed him to Tsunade, where both her and Shizune were going all over him. Seeing Sasuke, she asked, "is he your youngest son? He looks so adorable!" she squealed.

"Yes, he's six months, names Sasuke. He was the when I was talking about, that they could be friends."

"That would be nice. I hope you come visit us a lot. I think you know where Minato's house is?"

"Yes, and thank you for the invitation. I'd like to get to know you better as well. Your such a well mannered girl. If you need any help at all, my eldest son here would be glad to show you around, right Itachi?" she said smiling sweetly, and Itachi knew at that minute that his mother was up to something so he nodded.

"Alright everyone, hold hands. Jiraiya don't go anywhere near the two women and when we gi home, there will be some rules that you must follow, is that understood?"

"Why only me?" he whined.

"Because I don't want my baby bro to grow up and become a pervert, is that understood?"

"Oh I'll pummel him six feet under if he even thinks of letting such things go into my godson's mind." Tsunade exclaimed while holding Naruto closer. All holding onto the girl, they left again, leaving a stunned mother and child.

"Mom, I think Konoha will become a lot more fun now, don't you think?" Itachi said smiling.

"I'm with you on that my dear son." she replied as she smiled at him and then turned their attention to Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Three Years Later**

Its been about three years since the nine tail attack and three years since the little sayian arrived on Earth. Now a ten year old, she woke up from her bed and went downstairs to the living room. There she saw Tsunade at the table eating breakfast along with Naruto, Shizune and Kakashi. Naruto grew up to be a cute adorable little boy but she never let him out of her sight for too long. As for Kakashi well...

 **Flashback**

Its been three months since her arrival to Earth and Miley couldn't find a man by the name Kakashi Hatake. He was also one of the people her late uncle told her to trust in raising his son. He entered the Hokage's office to see the old man. She knocked on the door and entered and saw the old man, as well a lot of other ninja.

"Hello there Hokage-san. I was wondering if you've seen a man by the name Kakashi Hatake?"

"Was he also apart of the people you were told to trust?" he said lighten his pipe.

"Yes, he wanted those who he personal knew would take care of him and see them as family and for the past three months, I can't seem to find this Kakashi person. Sometimes I wonder if he even exists." the Hokage just laughed,

"Oh he's real alright. He's here in this room, actually. Kakashi, step forward." he commanded and immediately, a grey haired boy with a mask, of at least 14 years old stepped forward. "Kakashi, this young girl has been looking for you. She has something that she would like to ask you."

"If your going to ask me about my mask, then no I won't take it off" he said immediately as he turned to her. This got a couple of chuckles from the ninja around.

"Your mask? I don't think anyone is too foolish to waste their time on such a meaningless thing," this surprised them all, "No I wanted you to live with us in our house." she said bluntly, making them all look wide eyed, even the Hokage chocked on his smoke.

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Because you were apart of the people he told be to trust." she said as if he were crazy.

"Who is this HE that your talking about? I'm not going to start living with strangers."

"He told me that I should take care of a child, and that you should live in the same house as him. Do you not know who I am talking about?"

"I heard of that child your taking care of, but I don't know why you need me?" She couldn't believe this guy! She looked him straight in the eyes with a glare and asked,

"Have you even met him? Do you know how he even looks like?"

"Look Hokage-sama, I don't have time for this little girl." turning to her, "I lost too much people already and the person I saw as a father was killed that night."

"Don't tell me your self pitying yourself?" she scoffed.

"You don't know what its like to have people you care about taken from you! I lready lost two of my teammates and now my sensei! You've never had a difficult life, just in the comfort of your family an-"

"KAKASHI THATS ENOUGH!" the Hokage yelled. They all looked at him with shock, especially Kakashi.

"Pain," Miley started as her head hung low, "do you even know anything about me? How do you know that my life is as perfect as he say it is?" she looked at him with dull lifeless eyes that sent a shiver down all their backs, "I won't tell you anything just yet, but if your not going to come casually, then I'll break every bone in your body and let Tsunade heal you later. Lets go," turns to the Hokage, "I hope there's an area where we can fight?"

"Miley, this is Kakashi that you want to fight. He's one of our top ninja. Are you sure?" he said, a bit worried of the girl.

"She's crazy Hokage-sama! She's only what, seven years old?!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"I won't let him insult the memory of my people. I won't let him insult HIS memory." she said clentching her fists

"Very well, lets go to a training ground." Hokage said as all the ninja followed, despite Kakashi's protests. When they reached the training ground, there were quite a number of people that gathered, when they found out about the match. They all knew Kakashi, and they felt bad for her. Itachi saw her and went up to her,

"Miley, are you sure about this?" he asked. They saw one another on the street or market and would talk sometimes.

"I don't plan on losing. Besides, it'll help in evaluating how strong you ninja really are." she smiled. He shrugged and went to sit on the sidelines

"Alright, this match is between Kakashi Hatake vs Miley Uzumaki. No killing will be involved or crippling. Begin!"

"Look, I don't want to hurt you." Kakashi began as he went into a fighting stance.

"And I don't want to be underestimated. So fight like you life deepens on it." she said going into her stance. Kakashi ran forward towards her and aim a punch to knock her out, but she dodged it. He delivered a kick next and she dodge it again. This went on for a while, until Kakashi got frustrated.

"Stop dodging damn it and fight already!" he yelled.

"This is a match. If I really was your enemy, you would have been dead by now." she said, earning a couple laughs towards her, because they though she was crazy. Then he started throwing ninjutsu, and she just dodge them all.

"Honestly, I asked you to take this seriously. This can't be called a match or even a spar." she said boredly. After getting angry to the point of no return, he pulled out his ultimate jutsu,

"Chidori!" he yelled and charged against her. The small audience of ninja wide eyed and looked at him as if he was crazy, but before they could do anything, they were in for another surprise. His chidori was stopped! Looking at his hand, Kakashi looked up and saw that it was none other than Miley who did that, causing a bugged eyed reaction from everyone there. Even the Hokage, who also chocked on his smoke and was now having trouble breathing.

"If that's all you have, then you ninjas are general really weak. And to think that I was actually thinking this was going to be a challenge, but alas. I guess I can show off now." she punched him right in the stomach, making blood spit out of his mouth, sending him flying backwards and out of view. The ninja weren't even out of their shock from before and then this happened.

"I think I punched him a bit harder than I wanted to." she said sheepishly she started looking in his direction. "So I guess I win right, Hokage-san?" she asked innocently as if there was nothing wrong with the situation. The situation where Konoha's top ninja was defeated by a mere seven year old.

"Yes Miley...yes you did" the Hokage said, finally regaining his composure-and breath.

At the hospital Kakashi woke up, feeling that he woke up from a horrible nightmare where a child defeated him, the great Kakashi of the Sharingan for god's sakes!

"Hey, your finally awake!" he heard and realized that it was the same girl from his 'nightmare' and jumped back in a defense way. He heard a chuckle and saw that it came from the Hokage.

"I beat you, meaning that now you get to live with us." then she turned serious, "In doing so there are certain things that you must be aware of. Hokage-san, if you may?" she asked. He nodded and put up a silencing seal.

"Hokage-sama, what's going on?" Kakashi asked.

"What we're going to tell you is an SS-rank secret that if revealed, could put our entire village at risk, is that understood?" he said in a commanding tone, to which he agreed. They then began to tell him everything from Miley's home planet, Minato's heritage and his son. When they finished, Kakashi was in pure shock. Standing in front of him was a relative of his sensei's and his sensei's son was alive. From that information and the fact that she beat him, Kakashi began living in the Namikaze household. It was also due to this that, unfortunately, lead to him loving Jiraiya's books, Icha Icha Paradise.

 **End of Flashback**

"Nee-chan!" a three year old Naruto yelled as he got up and ran to hug his sister.

"Aww Naru-chan. Good morning how are you~?" she asked as she spun him around and then kissed his cheek. "Good morning everyone!" she exclaimed to the rest.

"See your finally up, huh? Get seated and eat breakfast." Tsunade said. She did as she was told and began eating.

"Hey, your starting ANBU today, right?" Kakashi asked.

"Yup! Old man Hokage said that he was going to assign me to a team of three. You have a mission today?"

"Yeah. I need to leave in ten minutes."

"You know I would be against you being apart of ANBU at such a young age, but I actually feel sorry for who ever your going to deal with." Tsunade said as they all laughed. She finished her breakfast and her and Kakashi were getting prepared to leave.

"Ne, Ne, Nee-chan, are you going to be gone for a long time?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not really sure, but I'll be here as soon as possible, so stay out of trouble ok?" he nodded, "now come give your nee-chan a goodbye kiss." He ran over and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek and a tight hug and did the same with Kakashi, then the two headed out.

"Oh, before I forget, her take these." she threw him a small bag and he looked inside.

"Senzu bean. These things are amazing. It saved a lot of lives of people in my squad."

"Yeah, I just hope that stupid council doesn't hear of it. I wonder whose gonna be on my team?" she said aloud.

"Well probably someone closer in age, like Itachi."

"Oh yaaa...wait a minute, he's in ANBU? Since when?!"

"Since a month ago, I think. He's a prodigy that's for sure. " They finally arrived at the Hokage office and there were the other ANBU there already.

"I'm glad you came on time Kakashi." Hokage said. "Now Kakashi, you and your squad are going to go and investigate some kidnappings that have been happening a bit too close to the Fire nation capital. Find out whose behind it and try to bring them in for interrogation if not, eliminate them, is that under stood?"

"Hai!" they said and then left. Turning to the three remaining he said,

"Weasel, Crow, take off your masks." the two took them off. Firstly, the Weasel mask belong to Itachi Uchiha, a boy that she somewhat interacted with when they see each other in the market, when Sasuke comes over, or she's saving him from fangirls-a type of human species she still doesn't understand. Secondly, the Crow mask belong to a boy, about a year older, but she didn't know him at all, although what she could tell was that he was an Uchiha by his hair and eyes.

"Miley, this is Itachi and Shisui Uchiha. Together the three of you will be forming a team that will be sent on missions like normally. Take this mask, *gives a fox mask* your codename in the ANBU will be Kitsune, are you sure you still want that mask?" she picked it out the day before, and because of the nine tail attack, no one wanted.

"Yup, I'm sure. Do we have a mission?"

"Yes. There were reporting's of an increase amount of rogue ninja that have been crossing into our area. I want this team to go figure out the reason and if possible, eliminate it, is that understood?"

"Hai!" and hen they were off.


	3. Chapter 3

The three ANBU had just finished their mission in a weeks time and were returning back to the leaf. The mission was very simple, well for Miley. At the beginning of the mission, Miley and Shisui got to know one another and it was then that she told him that he was a gift from god, since he was nothing like the stuck up Uchihas that she met, aside from Itachi and his mother. Shisui took that as a great compliment, since everyone thought he was werid for not acting like the normal Uchihas. This led to a great friendship between the two. They finally reached the village and went straight for the Hokage office.

"Enter"

"Mission accomplished Hokage-sama. Everything is written in the report." Itachi said, since he was appointed team leader.

"Great work. You completed the task quite fast. Your dismissed. Come back in two days."

"Hai!" They said and left the office, now without their ANBU uniform.

"Say you guys want to grab something to eat and get to know each other more. Hokage-sama said that we'll be an official team?" Shisui asked.

"Sure, I dont mind. I think its a great idea." Miley smiled.

"I suppose." Itachi said then they were both dragged to the BBQ and had lunch. There they talked about many things, like skills, hobbies, lokes and dislikes. When it was getting late, they went their separate ways, after saying their goodbyes.

"I'm back!" Miley yelled as she entered thencompound gates. She was then hit by a yellow blur and both hit the ground.

"What the..." she said as she heard sobs. Looking down, she saw a sobbing little Naruto.

"Nee-chan, please dont leave again." he sobbed.

"Aww,Naru-chan did you miss me?" she said as she hugged him closer. He nodded into her shirt and she could feel her shirt was wet from his tears.

"Naruto!" Shizune cane out running, untill she saw him and Miley on the ground, "Miley! Your back!" she said to the now standing girl, though she was still holding onto Naruto, who lessed his sobs.

"Yeah, I just came back. Where's everyone else?"

"Tsunade is almost finished her shift at the hospital and Kakashi came back earlier today. He's in the living room." she finished as they entered the house.

"Naru-chan, do you feel a bit better now?" she asked him.

"Please dont leave again. O dont like it when you leave." he pouted.

"Naruto I have to start going on missions now. I never went for the past three years. Werent we always together?" He nodded and kissed her on the cheek.

"Welcome back nee-chan!"

"Arigatou. Now lets go eat dinner, ok? Baa-chan is going to come home soon, isnt she?" he nodded.

She went upstair to wash up and eat dinner. When she went downstairs, Tsunade arrived and they ate dinner. While they ate, Miley told them about her mission and teammates. Everyone enjoyed it, especially Naruto, who kept asking to repeat some parts. Tsunade was generally worried. She became quite fond of everyone in the house, and became the 'mother' of the family. Once they were finished, Miley and Naruto went upstairs and got ready for bed. She tucked him into bed and went to her own room to go to sleep. As she was about to drift to sleep, her room door began to open and it revealed to be Naruto.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" she asked, but had an idea.

"Nee-chan, can I sleep with you? " he asked pouting a bit, as if he would cry if she said no.

'He's so adorable!' she thought, "of course you can! Come here." she said, opening her blanket for him to come in and moved for him to sleep. He ran into the bed, and dove into her bed.

"Goodnight Naru-chan." she said

"Ne ne, nee-chan, are you going to leave again? I don't like it when you leave me." he said as he held onto her.

"Naruto I have to go again. But I'll be here all tomorrow, so why dont we do something fun, alright?"

"Can we go outside?"

"Sure, tomorrow"

"No right now."

"But its late now and I'm too tired! Anyways what would Tsunade say?"

"Baa-chan is asleep. Please Miley, pleasssseeee?"

"Fine! But if we get in trouble, it'll be all your fault." she huffed, starting to get out of bed, until she was tackled to the ground

"Thank you, thank you nee-chan! Your the best sister in the world!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well I am pretty awsome arent I?" she said sxratching her chin, "ok we'll go outside for a bit then come back in. Now go wear a jacket." They got semi-dressed and then she teleported them outside the house, right by the park.

"Nee-chan! Push me on the swing!" Naruto said as he ran and sat on it. She complied and they talked about what he did while she was away.

"And then Shizu-nee said-"

"Shh, did you hear that?" she whispered, stopping him.

"Hear wha-mph" she clamed her hand over gis mouth and put her finger on her lips saying 'shh'. She picked him up and started following the noise. Sure enough she saw a man running with a sac over his shoulder. But the werid part was that the sac was moving and she recognized the man.

 _'Is that the ambassador guy? What the hell is he doing? He's suppose to be with the Raikage in the hotel!'_

"Hey! Where do you think your going? Whats in your bag? Your suppose to be in the hotel!" she yelled at the man.

"Go home little girl. Theres nothing going on here." Just then, she heard 'HELP ME' coming from the bag.

"Who the hell is in the bag? Your breaking the treaty!" Before he could say anything, she punched him in the stomach and he went flying into a tree, not before she took the sac. Opening it, she saw a little girl with lavender hair, crying.

"Nee-chan, you saved her!" Naruto exclaimed.

"She's a Hyuuga. What do these people want with her." she thought aloud. Turning her attention to the girl, who was clinging onto her, she soothed her cries by patting her head and whispering sweet words.

"Give me the girl right now if you know whats good for you." the now recovered kidnapper said. The girl clinged tighter to Miley and even Naruto grabbed her arm. "Aww how sweet. They think a little firl like you could defend them."

"You werent laughing when a punched you in the gut." she smirked at his angry experison.

"You just got lucky thats all."

"Naruto, I want you to hold on to the girl while I fight him, okay? I'm going to send an S.O.S." he noded and then she sent an energy blast into the sky and it burst. All the shinobi on patrol saw and began making their way there, as well as the Hokage, who had stayed late at his office.

 _'I wonder what happened?'_

Back to Miley and the children, she had just defeated the kidnapper, although, it wasn't really a match in her case, when the ANBU, shinobi and Hokage arrived.

"Miley, whats going on here?" he asked

"Well Hokage-san, this man tired to kidnap this little Hyuuga girl. Apparently, he said they were going to use her for...breeding purposes. But Naruto and I were in the park and I saw his movement, which led to catching her." she finished. Hiashi ran up to his daughter and hugged her tightly. He then turned to her and said,

"Thank you. Thank you for saving my daughter. If there is anything that I could do to help you, just ask."

"No problem. I only did what anyone would have done."

"ANBU, go get me the shinobi council and the Raikage. He has certain questions that he must answer." Hokage said darkly, scaring the said shinobi.

"Miley, please meet me in my office as well." she nodded and then they were off.

Now in the office, stood the shinobi council, along with the Raikage and his two guards. The kidnapper was sent to T&I department.

"Could you explain to me why one of your shinobi tried to kidnap a little girl, the Hyuuga heiress in fact?" Hokage asked

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about I never sent any of my shinobi to do such things. We're here to negotiate a treaty, not kidnapping!"

"Are you trying to say that you cant control your shinobi?" Miley said, as everyone looked at her.

"You stay out of this little girl. This has nothing to do with you!" E, the Raikage yelled.

"It has everything to do with me, considering he didn't succeed with the kidnapping because of me." she glared at him and continued, "I find the whole thing odd, really. Why do you want to make a treaty with this village all of a sudden, knowing that it was weakened three years ago? Simple, you want to take advantage from it." The Raikage finally snapped,

"You insolent little girl!" he yelled and in lighting speed went and punched her, however, he was stopped. He looked at his fist as everyone gasped. Miley had caught it with her bare hand, as if it was nothing! Everyone knew the power of the Raikage, which led to their shock

"You get angry because what I'm saying is correct?" she smirked as she applied pressure to his hand, never letting go.

"Let go of my hand!" he yelled

"And let you try to hit me again? Not a chance."

"I'll declare war on this entire village if you dont let go!" this got everyone to worry. At their weakened state, a war would only make their losses more. They all pleaded with her to let go, mentally that is.

"So your going to declare war on a village, due to the fact a ten year old was able to stop you in your tracks?" she let go of his hand and looked him straight in the eye, "I read about your village and I know its a prideful one. So Raikage-sama, when you declare war on an already weakened village, do you think that you'll be known throughout history as the victory? No, you wont. Because at the end of the day, you and your people will become a laughing stock, for two reasons. One, you wanted to kidnap a three year old, two, you declared war because a ten year old stopped you in your tracks. So Raikage-sama, you choose, either wage war on the village and get humiliated, or lets just leave it like this and say that treaty talks have failed. What do you say?" They all just looked at her speechless. She was like a con-artist! They all knew what the Raikage would choose, since it was so simple.

"Ne, ne, Raikage you should listen to my nee-chan. She's really strong." Naruto began as he was sitting on her shoulders the entire time. Now they all looked at him, "you wanna know a secret?" he smiles

"Oh, and what is that?" the Raikage was completely amused of the entire thing. The little girl not only stooped his punch, but literally threatened to humiliate him if he waged war, and not only that, apparently her little brother had some sorta secret for him

"You know jiji over there" he points to the Hokage and then begins to cover that side of his mouth and whispers, although they all hear, "jiji might look old, but he's really strong! He's the strongest in the whole village, but a lot of old people get tired really fast, so don't give jiji any trouble, okay?" he titles his head cutely and smiles. All the shinobi clan heads and ANBU there tried to hold in their laughter but some were failing miserably. The Hokage began choking on his smoke and the Raikage laughed so hard, he fell on the ground.

"BWHAHAHA! You've got two smart siblings here Hokage. Fine then, I guess we'll leave the talks to that and leave immediately." turns to Miley and Naruto, "and you two. You guys are allowed to come to my village any time you want. Just give me a heads up before. I've never laughed so hard in my life!" he said as he left the office with his guards and ANBU, who were escorting him to the front of the village gates. They then turned all their attention to Miley, who was holding Naruto towards her chest.

"What?" she said, after they just stared at her for a long while.

"How did you do that?" Tsume said

"Do what?" she asked, not knowing what she was talking about.

"You threatened the Raikage, made him back down from war and got him to like you. The Raikage doesn't LIKE people, especially from Konoha." Kakashi said, revealing himself.

"Kaka-nii!" Naruto yelled and ran up to him. Kakashi picked him up.

"And you, what were you saying about the Hokage? Everyone heard Naru." Kakashi said.

"What, I only told the truth." he mumbled as he buried his head in his chest.

"Speaking of which, why the hell were you guys outside in the first place?! Do you know how worried Tsunade was!?" Kakashi yelled

"Nee-chan, I miss the lazy Kaka-nii. I don't like the yelling one." Naruto said, now finding himself in Miley's arms.

"Me neither. He's such a party pooper."

"Ehem." Hokage gained their attention, "regardless of why you were there, you saved a person's life, and for that you will be awarded accordingly."

"Can I blow up the civilian council?" she said with hope in her eyes. Beside her, Kakashi also leaned forward nodding his head with hope in his eye. The stupid civilians were still calling for Naruto's death, which was getting annoying. The people on the office just sweatdropped at their antiques.

"No, you wont get to blow them up" she opened her mouth to talk again but he get her to it, "or kill, or maim, or torture, or beat to a bloody pulp." she closed her mouth and pouted and even Kakashi looked dishearten.

"Ne, ne, nee-cha, are they bad people?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Yup, don't go near any of them, okay?" he nodded

"I think we should all get to our beds."

"Yes the problem has been dissolved. All of you are dismissed." the Hokage said. Before they all left, they were stopped when they heard a perverted giggle. The saw Kakashi reading a small orange book and showing Naruto the inside of it, who was smiling. Miley paled at what she saw and instantly had a horrible scenario running through her mind.

 _A young little Naruto, about ten years old, was sitting down on the couch reading a book._

 _"Naru-chan, what are you reading?" Miley asked. She got no respond, except a perverted giggle coming from her sweet innocent brother._

"NNNOOOOOOOO!" she yelled and ran and snatched Naruto away. "Kakashi! What the hell do you think your doing?"

"I asked Kaka-nii to show me the book he's always reading. Miley will you read it to me for a bed time story?" he asked innocently.

"NO! Naruto you must promise me to never ever read that book? Alright?" she said in a serious tone.

"Okay nee-chan!" he exclaimed

"And you!" she said to a deathly paled Kakashi who backed away, "what do you think you were doing? Ohh I would love to see what Tsunade has in store for you when she finds out." she said darkly and he gulped

"Y-You w-wouldn't!"

"Nee-chan, are those books bad? Ero-sennin showed them to me before. He said people don't understand good lit-liter, I don't know how to say the word, but I think he said they don't know any good books."

"WHAT!?" she yelled. "That's it this is going to Tsunade." she began running out of the office with Kakashi yelling after her.

"Oooo, I want to be chased too! Let me play!" Naruto said running after them. Everyone in the room had no idea what to make of the situation.

"I'm grateful for what she's done for my daughter but...I cant really make her character." Hiashi said as they all agreed.

"Well lets get going, I for one want to go to sleep." Shikaku yawned as they all laughed. Then they heard, along with everyone in the village.

"TSUNADE! THE GIGGLING PERVERTS ARE TRYING TO RUB THEIR WAYS ON OUR LITTLE NARU-CHAN!" followed by a

"WHAT!?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Years Later**

A five year old Naruto wakes up and goes to his sister's room. He does this every morning when she's at home. But today was the day she was going to start training him. He knew that she didn't have chakra, but she used KI energy, which he could easily harness due to his sayian heritage. He unlocked his chakra and did basic exercises with Kakashi, but he liked his sister the best and couldn't wait to get started.

"Nee-chan! You said you were going to start training me today remember? Wake up!" he yelled, as he jumped up and down on her bed. If he did that to the others, they would all yell at him and get him back in some way, but not his older sister. She would actually keep on sleeping. He ehard Tsunade say out aloud once that people might not know whether she was dead or just sleeping and that it could cause her to be buried alive one day.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" a sleepy Miley mummbled.

"You said you were going to train me!" he smiled and hugged her.

"Okay, okay. I'm getting up. Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yup!"

"Where new clothes?"

"Yup!"

"Eat breakfast?"

"Yup!"

"Tidy your room?"

"Yup!"

"Whoa, you really did everything huh? You really are excited. Alrighty then, lets go!" she said and jumped out of the bed, with Naruto following her. "Go prank Kakashi or Ero-sennin. Not Tsunade, okay?"

"Okay nee-chan!" he said with a mischievous grin and left. Miley smirked. Oh how she loved her little brother and his pranks. Luckily, none of them were aimed at her or Tsunade. Tsunade because that woman was just too damn scary. She went and started getting dressed for the day.

She'd been on this planet for about five years and she had begun to get use to it. Sure, they weren't as technology advanced as back in her home planet, but it was alright. She also got along with her teammates, Itachi and Shisui. She told them a couple months after they were a team that she was a sayian and about her past. Luckily, they still treated her like normal, with her and Shisui forming a sibling relationship over the years. She snapped out of her thoughts and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey Shizune. Where's Tsunade?" she said getting her breakfast and sitting down.

"She had to go to the hospital in the morning. I'm going right now. So your going to start teaching Naru-chan today?" she smiled.

"Yup. A promise is a promise. Though we'll start small. I want him to enjoy his childhood. It wasn't something I got to have." she said, giving her a small smile. Shizune gave her a small squeeze on the shoulder and then left.

"NARUTO! Get back here!" she heard Kakashi yell as Naruto ran down the stairs and sat on her lap. Down came a very angry Kakashi with his hair and clothes covered in paint and tissue.

"How did you do that?" Miley whispered to him.

"I'll tell you later." he whispered back.

"You!" Kakashi yelled as he pointed at Naruto, "you'll pay for this!"

"Ara ara, Kakashi your horrible. Blaming a five year old on your misfortune."

"I'm blaming him because he did it!"

"You don't really have any proof Kaka-nii." he grinned.

"He's right Kakashi. Saying that you know he did it isn't proof." she smiled innocently.

"The both of you are evil, evil I say!" he said as he went back upstairs.

"You better clean the paint before Tsunade sees your mess!" Miley yelled after him and they both burst into laughter.

"Okay, enough of that. Come on, we start training now." she said and they rushed to the backyard.

"So, are you gonna start teaching me to fly? Or shoot lasers? Or making energy blasts that go BOOM? Or-"

"Come down Naru. First we have to get you to harness your KI energy."

"Huh?" he said with a lost face.

"Think of it when you unlocked your chakra. Now its like were going to unlock your KI, get it?" he nodded.

"Yes, so what do I do nee-chan?"

"First, put your hands together like this and somehow try to feel the energy, the pull." (explains how gohan explains to videl)

"Look nee-chan! I did it!" Naruto said showing her the little KI energy he pulled out.

"Great go Naruto! Now we have to train your body."

"But I want to fly!" he whinned.

"Yes and you will. But first you need to strength your body. Okay?"

"Okay nee-chan." he said dejectedly.

"Now come on! Lets go for laps!" and so his training began.  
_

After a couple months, Jiraiya place a gravity seal on him and he trained some more. Miley had taught him to fly, and it was just amazing! He did his pranks much better this way, since the shinobi couldn't fly. Right now, Naruto and Miley were walking through the village's streets. Now Naruto wasn't blind as he could see the glares that were directed towards him, but nobody could do anything to him because Miley was with him. After she defeated Kakashi at the age of seven, along with her perfect shinobi record, many people feared and respected her. They also know about Naruto and his status, as well as their relationship, and its because of that that some of the population didn't hate the boy and didn't see him as a demon. They were on their way to the park.

"So, you ready to make some new friends?" she asked him.

"Yup! Hinata should be their with her mom and Hanabi. We'll make a lot of friends!" he bounced happily. He and Hinata had become great friends and Hitomi Hyuuga, Hinata's mother was able to survive Hanabi's birth due to Tsunade. They had finally reached the park and saw the three Hyuuga females.

"Hinata!" Naruto said, running to where she was. They looked in their direction and Hinata blushed a bit.

"Hello Naruto." she said shyly. She might have stopped stuttering, but she still ha her shy nature.

"Hello Hitomi-san, Hinata, Hanabi." Miley said, finally catching up.

"Hello Miley. Its been awhile since I last saw you. I hope your doing well." she smiled at the girl.

"Yes I am thank you." she picked up two year old Hanabi. "How's my favourite girl?" she cooed, causing Hanabi giggle and hug her.

"Come on Hinata! Lets go play!" he yelled and dragged the girl to play. The two children played with a couple of the other children there, as Hitomi and Miley played with Hanabi, who were later joined by Mikoto and Sasuke, who went to go play with Naruto, his best friend. As they started talking, Itachi and Shisui came.

"Oh hey guys, what are you doing here?" Miley asked.

"Don't tell me you have another mission dear?" Mikoto asked her son.

"No, its nothing like that Aunt Mikoto." Shisui said.

"We need to talk to you Miley." Itachi said serious, and although Itachi was always serious, this level of serious Miley knew that something horrible was up.

"Okay, let me just tell Naruto to wait for me."

"Its alright. We'll watch over him until you arrive." Mikoto said.

"If you aren't here when we're leaving, I'll drop him off home okay?" Hitomi said.

"Thank you both." she smiled and then grabbed both boys and teleported them out. They appeared in a clearing that was one of the most secure places, since Miley acted like the sensor in sensing a person's KI energy, something they don't suppress like their chakra.

"Okay whats up? You guys are sorta scaring me."

"The Uchiha clan, our clan are forming a coup." Itachi said suddenly.

"What?! I knew things in the village with your clan weren't the best, but that's going a bit too far."

"We were both told to act as spies in the ANBU, but if a de coup was to actually happen, then it won't only affect the Hokage and the shinobi, but even the civilians. It'll cause a civil war so we told the Hokage about what they were doing." Shisui said.

"What did the Old Man say?" she asked suspiciously.

"Its not really him, its the elders. So far no one knows except three of us, the elder and the Hokage. When we told him, he told us to act as a double agent. He wants to deal with it peacefully, which is why he gave our clan complete control over the police force, but the elders want the entire clan killed off." Itachi replied.

"Those old bag of bones are honestly getting on my nerves. First they want Naru as a weapon and now this! What are you guys going to do? No offence but I could actually imagine your entire clan gone, except a few. Does your father honestly think he can kill the Hokage!? That's even more absorbed!"

"We know and we know that the entire clan execution will actually happen if nothing is done. But that's if they don't change right know. We all know that Danzo has his ROOT still active and he could very well do it over night." Shisui exclaimed.

"I have a feeling that I wasn't suppose to know this and that you want me to do something?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Yes. We wanted you to try to talk my father out of the coup. You have a way with words like the telling the Kazekage to let Jiraiya fix his son's seal, or even the Wind Daimyo to give Suna more missions to stop their hatred. Even the Raikage respects you. Please, I know if it comes to killing my clan, I'll request to do it. But I don't want to go there." She looked between the two boys and smiled and then pulled them into a hug.

"Of course I'll help! That's what friends are for right?!" she said coming out of the hug.

"Alright! Now come on! I think Naruto should be tired by now." Shisui grinned as he hooked his arm around her neck.

"Then grab on. We're going back to the park!" she grabbed Itachi's hand and then teleported to the park, where people were just leaving. They saw Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke with Mikoto and Hitomi and Hanabi, as they were getting ready to leave.

"Naruto! I'm here!" she waved and ran over to where they were, dragging the two boys with her.

"Nee-chan!" he ran and hugged her.

"So, you make any friends?" she asked as she looked at the children. "Hello Sasuke, hope you had fun?" she asked. Sasuke looked at her and smiled. His brother told him about fan girls and how they were an embarrassment, but not Miley. He said she wasn't a fan girl and was really strong and anyone his brother said was strong, must be.

"Hey Myles. Where did you guys go?"

"Oh just somewhere."

"I made a lot of friends. There's Kiba, and Shikamaru, whose really lazy, and then Chouji, who eats a lot food and we promised to have an eating contest and then there's these two girls called Ino and Sakura and they were really nice. Say nee-chan, can they come over and play?" he said in one breath.

"Calm down Naruto. That's a lot of friends the three of you made. I'm glad you have great friends."

"I didn't know Sasuke could make friends." Shisui joked, getting him a jab in the elbow by Miley.

"Hey! Don't diss him. He can have as much as friends as he wants, right Sasuke?"

"But Miley, all the girls kept whispering and staring at me. It was really weird." he said shifting uncomfortably, causing everyone to laugh, except Shisui, who was on the floor, rolling in a fit of laughter. "Hey! Its not funny!"

"Don't worry Suke, they're just female abominations." Miley said nodding her head in reassurance.

"Abonma-what!?" most of them yelled.

"Its the disgust part of the female race. They're a different species, you know the mutated kind." she said serious, as if it was the most obvious thing. They all looked at her and saw that she was serious.

"Miley, who told you that?" Mikoto said, trying to hold in her laughter. Female abominations? That fit the fan girl description perfectly!

"I have a feeling I know." Itachi said, suddenly grabbing Shisui by the back of his shirt, as he tried to sneak away.

"Oh come on, it was a joke."

"You lied to her about fangirls!?" Mikoto yelled.

"Well, technically he didn't. I know they're fangirls, which is why I call them abominations Like seriously, they waste their time on some like Itachi here, who couldn't care less if they were to drop dead. Shisui just told me they were mutated."

"What about the male abominations?" Hitomi asked, as she saw the entire thing very funny.

"Oh, now that's a long list. But its getting late and we should get going. Jiraiya is leaving tomorrow morning and Naruto here wanted to play with him at night." she said.

"Yes, we should get going too. Let's go Hinata, Hanabi." Hitomi said.

"See ya later Hinata!" Naruto yelled and she waved at him.

"Well boys, we should get going as well. It was nice seeing you guys." Mikoto said to Miley and Naruto.

"Bye Miko-obaa-san!" he waved.

"Wait!" Shisui said suddenly, "Why don't we go to Miley's place, I mean Sasuke would want to play with Jiraiya as well and they could spend more time together."

"yea, I'm sure it'll be fun. Besides, dinner should be ready and Kakashi is there. He tells great stories doesn't he Naruto?"

"Yup! Kaka-nii's stories always have things that go BOOM!" he waved his arms, making Sasuke really want to go.

"Please kaa-san, can we?" he pleaded.

"you could talk with Tsunade-sama or even Shizune and just relax and not cook dinner." Itachi offered.

"We won't be intruding would we?" Miley shook her head, "well I suppose we could then."

"Yeah! Come on Sasuke!" he yelled and they raced home. When they were at a distance, Mikoto cam closer to the other three.

"Did you tell her?"

"Yes, I know. I think Shisui wanted me to act tonight, right?"

"Yeah, it'll be better now than latter." he said sheepishly.

"Thank you so much. it means a lot." Mikoto said, hugging her.

"Anything for a friend right?"

They entered the compound and went to the living room, where they saw Jiraiya doing his weird poses and Sasuke and Naruto belittling him, making Tsunade laugh and clap on their achievement. She already liked the fact that Naruto came up with the name 'Ero-sennin'. It was ingenious!

"Well look what the cat dragged in. Its been a while since I've seen you Mikoto or the two you." she said, standing up and greeting them.

"Hope you don't mind if they stay for dinner." Miley said going upstairs.

"Nope, we make a lot of food. You sayians are bottomless pits." she mumbled.

"She actually won an eating contest against Choza last month! It was hilarious!" Shisui said.

"I don't really see the what the big deal is. I need power and I get it from eating, Hmph!" she said and went upstairs.

"We need to leave Shisui, now!" Itachi whispered and they both went upstairs to Miley's room. It wasn't like they never went there before. Kicking open the door, Shisui began

"Alrighty then. Use your cool teleport thingy and lets go!" he waved his arms.

"God damn it Shisui, can't you open the door like a normal human?" she glared.

"Lets go. We have to be back soon." Itachi said, breaking their argument.

"Okay, lets go." she grabbed them both and teleported to Itachi's empty house.

"You know where the secret place is right?" Shisui questioned.

"I showed you last time. I hope you remember?" Itachi asked. Miley closed her eyes and then opened them.

"Yeah, I remember. Wish me luck!" and then she left.

She reappeared in a dark room where she heard hush voices. Since she didn't use or have chakra, they couldn't sense her. She flew up and hovered at the top of the ceiling, in a dark corner and listened to what they were saying.

"I say we take over now!"

"They don't trust us!"

"We lost almost all our strength and influence in the village."

"Silence!" one said, who she identified as Itachi's father, "we are going to go with the de coup. I have Itachi spying on the Hokage and he will tell us the best time to attack. We will get our true power back from the village." that's when she decided to step in.

"I don't really think that's a wise decision." she said, flying down and standing on the table. llthe Uchihas there stood in the defensive stance.

"What ae you doing here? This is a seret room." one said.

"Well, as long as I can feel a person's KI energy, then I can be wherever I want. So, you wanna overthrow the Hokage? Do you honestly think that's a good idea?"

"Why are you here?" Fakuga asked. He knew it wasn't good to have her on his bad side, especially if she was stronger than his eldest.

"I want you to stop this coup your planning." she said simple.

"How told you about the coup?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Do you really think I wasn't in this room before? Its really nice to spy on people suspicious ya know."

"I could have you arrested for trespassing."

"And I could have you executed for treason. We can play this game all you want, but the fact is I came to warn you."

"About what?"

"That the Hokage knows about your plans, but is playing ignorant about them." whispers broke out. "I came here to warn you and I will beg if you want, for you to stop, or else what happen to my people will happen to yours." Now this got everyone's attention. She might have been one of the strongest shinobi in the village, but almost nothing was known about her.

"What happened?" Fakuga asked suspiciously.

"When I was five, my people were warned that people they were allied with them was going to turn against them. My people were too prideful and never took that warning. Nobody except my parents." she paused and closed her eyes. Whenever she remembered her past, she didn't like it and they saw. They saw she was serious. "They were too prideful and so, were completely wiped out, all of them, except me. I only survived because my parents listened to that warning. And now I'm warning you now. This clan, like my people, is a prideful one, and the achievements that people accomplished in this clan are remarkable. I myself am on a team that has two Uchihas and I'm impressed. You might be strong, but look at things from a realities point of view. Can anyone in this room tell me, look me straight in the eye and say they could kill the Hokage? That they have the strength and power to kill him, by first by the shinobi that guard him and then ultimately him?"

Silence.

They couldn't, they knew and yet they're wondering how they came to that conclusion.

"From what I understood, the Uchiha clan was one of the founding clans along side the Senju clan, I understand that there is problems between this clan and the village, but what exactly have you done to fix it? Don't you think that its better if your clan is remembered as a loyal and strong clan, rather than one that turned traitor, because then your only following Madara Uchiha. If you don't care, then at least think about your children. I think that they should at least have a happy and stable life, a life with their parent, because trust me, from someone speaking from experience, a parent comfort and support is needed in their childhood." she then teleported out.

The Uchihas all looked at one another and they knew what they were all thinking.

They were going to stop the coup.

Thy were going to stay loyal.

They were going to win back the village's trust.

And they were going to show that they were different than Madara Uchiha.  
_

Miley appeared back into Itachi's house, where she saw both boys pacing up and down with a worried expression. When they saw her, they ran over.

"So? How was it? They'll stop right?"

"Please tell me you managed to stop them?" Itachi pleaded.

"Calm down. I'm pretty sure that they won't go with the plan. But just to make sure Itachi, tomorrow go back to your father and act as if nothing happened okay and see his response."

"Thank you." he smiled.

"No problem! No lets go!" she teleported them back to her room. "Lets go downstairs." they went and saw that dinner was finished.

"Aww, where's our food?" Shisui whined.

"Calm down you cry baby, its in the kitchen. Where were you guys anyways?" Tsunade asked as she drunk some sake.

"Oh, just about." Miley answered aimlessly as she went to the kitchen

"Nee-chan! Ero-senin showed me and Sasuke something really cool!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Nii-san, your back! Jiraiya showed us this powerful jutsu!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Oh, and what's that?" Itachi smiled.

"Its called the rasengan!" they said together.

"Its a jutsu by the Fourth Hokage!"

"He's really cool isn't he!?" Naruto waved his arms to show his excitement.

"Alright boys, let these three eat their dinner. Go bother Kakashi and Ero-senin." Tsunade said as she snickered at the name. Oh how she loved it.

"Okay. Come on Sasuke!" and they ran upstairs.

"So? How was it?" Mikoto asked. Tsunade already knew what she was talking about and also wanted to know.

"Well, honestly we just have to see what happens tomorrow, when father asks for my weekly report."

"Actually, I have an idea." Shisui began.

"Wow, I thought I wouldn't live the day to hear what you just said." Itachi smirked.

"What!? Did Shisui just say that he had an idea!?" Miley yelled from the kitchen with a voice of surprise.

"You guys are so mean." he said, sitting in a corner, depressed.

"You guys, stop it. Let him say what he has to say." Mikoto said, encouraging him to continue.

"At least I have a civilized person on my side." he hmphed. "Anyways, I was thinking that you just ask him if he really wants to continue the coup Aunt Mikoto. I think you do ask him once in a while, right?"

"That's actually pretty good!" Miley said, coming to the table with three plates. She gave one to the two boys each and ate her own.

"Thanks and yes it is. We'll know earlier if the coup is off or not." Itachi said as he began to eat his food. They heard screaming and running upstairs and knew that the little boys did something to the grown men, so didn't bother to do anything as they continued eating and talking and just having a great time.  
_

At the Uchiha district all the lights were off except one and that was the one that belonged to the Uchiha clan head. One light, a room light was on and it belonged to Mikoto and her husband, who were both getting ready to go to sleep for the night.

"Do you really want to go with the plan? I mean the-"

"The coup has been dissolved." he said making her wide eyed.

"What!? What happened?!" she said.

"Lets just say that we decided to regain our power by getting it back with honesty and justice. The de coup was a bad idea. I'm still wondering how we even though about succeeding." he said as he was engulfed in a hug by his wife.

"Thank you. I don't know what made you change your mind, but thank you." she cried. He was glad his wife was happy now and now he was too.

"it was that girl, the one on Itachi's ANBU team. She came and told us the truth, the truth we were too blind to see."

"She's quite amazing isn't she?" Mikoto chuckled.

"The way she bites the civilian council members. It helps since she study the laws well. We're staring to gain more power and so is the Hokage. She twists the laws in a way that won't make it arguable and in her favour. I've never seen anyone like her. And after what she did tonight, I won't be surprised if some of the men have their sons after her."

"Really?! I didn't know that!" Mikoto exclaimed and she honestly didn't. The men in her clan were stubborn and prideful, always wanting an Uchiha marry an Uchiha. But an outsider! Now that was unheard of.

"Yes. You might be out of the loop in the gossip. I though it was what you woman like." he chuckled as his wife playfully shoved him. "That girl is making the village's reputation sky rocket. Its one of the reasons why she's well respected. Her strength is something admirable. Its luck that Itachi is on her team." he grinned.

"You want the together too!? So do I!" she exclaimed, happy that her husband was okay with her trying to match make her son with a non-Uchiha.

"I wouldn't mind and knowing you, I guess its only time. Lets get some rest shall we?" and they turned the light off and went to sleep, not knowing that a very happy Itachi listened to the entire conversation and went to sleep.

 _'Miley huh? She makes miracles happen.'_

 **Sorry for the extremely long wait! Hope you enjoy since I made it really long!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright everyone pack your bags. We're going to Suna!" Miley exclaimed

"Yaayyy!"

"Not you Shisui."

"Awww."

"Why can't Shisui-nii come?" six year old Naruto asked

"Yeah! Why cant I come?" Shisui whined.

"Because I already told old man Hokage the amount of people coming and your not one of them."

"But how come Itachi is allowed to go!?"

"Who he hell said Itachi is going. The only ones going are me, Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata. No one else."

"I'm going." Itachi said.

"Then go ask the Hokage! Stop telling me people!"

"Why are we going to Suna?" Naruto asked.

"Remember what I told you on your six birthday a couple months ago?"

"About the fox? Yeah I remember."

"Well, there's another person like you who holds a similar beast, the One Tails, and he doesn't have any friends, so your going to b friends with him." she huffed.

"Why the hell did you tell him!?" Shisui whispered.

"He needs to know, besides he stills gets glared at sometimes. Stupid villagers." she muttered.

"Ne, ne, nee-chan? When are we leaving?" Naruto asked, jumping onto his sister's back.

"Tomorrow, so go get packed. Tsunade doesn't want to go, Kakashi wants to act perverted on his day-off and Shizune has a shift. Jiraiya isn't here right now." she said. After hearing the life of most Jinchuriki as they call them, Miley decided it was a good thing that the one in Suna to befriend Naruto, since unlike Naruto, he didn't have any friends. Just then, an ANBU came

"Miley, the council has summoned you."

"I'll be there in a moment." she said and the ANBU left.

"What do you think that's all about?" Shisui asked.

"I don't know. Do you mind looking after Naruto until I come back. I hate it when he comes. They all just sneer and look disgusted." she scowled.

"Sure, no prob. Come here Naruto. Miley has to leave." he said, getting the said boy off her.

"Nee-chan, are you going to come back soon?"

"Yes. Don't worry. It won't take long." she smiled and then teleported away.

"So little guy, what do you wanna do?" Shisui asked and shivered when he saw Naruto's grin.

 _'This isn't going to be good.'_  
_

At the council room, the shinobi and civilian sides, as well as the elder council was in session, until Miley teleported inside.

"So what can I do for you people?" she asked.

"We heard that you're going to Suna with the de- the boy." a civilian said, correcting themself whe they saw Miley's glare.

"Yeah so? I dont quite know how this is your problem. What next your going to ask why I breathe?" she rolled her eyes.

"You cant take him outside the village!" a pink haired woman screeched as Miley held her ears.

"Oh come on! What the hell is up with your voice! Is it one of those genetic things...what was it called?" she got into a thinking pose.

"Kekkei genkai?" Tsume snickered and Miley snapped her fingers in recognition.

"Yes that! What do you call it? The Haruno screeched?" and the entire meeting room was folded with laughter and a fuming pink haired woman.

"Why you..!"

"Well since this meeting is useless and this half are you are useless I'm leaving." and without a word, she left.

Suna

"How exactly did you convice him to let you come?" Miley sighed.

"Hey! Your making it sound like you dont want me here!" Shisui whinned and all she did was look at him and turn away.

"I dont see why your all making such a big deal about it." Itachi said with a pocky stick in his mouth.

"Urghh! Why are you here too?! You know what? Forget it!" she said aaving her hands. The three childen were running ahead of them and having a serious conversation.

"Wow! Your dad is the Fourth Hokage!" Sasuke said.

"Yup! And thats why he sealed the fox in me. You dont hate me do you?"

"I feel like your mocking my intelligence." he said with a mocking tone.

"Your not a monster Naruto and who ever sees you as one is completely idiotic." Hinata said confidently. Suddenly they were both engulfed in a hug by the blond.

"Oh thank you! I just had to tell you guys since your my best friends! Ah but you cant tell anyone. Ji-chan made a law and stuff." he said and they nodded.

"So why are we going to Suna?" Sasuke asked.

"You see there's someone like me there and he has no friends so nee-chan thought it was a good idea for us to be friends!"

"You guys we're here." Miley said and the three children then notices the large gate in front of them. They checked in at the front gate and was escorted to the Kazekage tower. They heard a 'Enter'.

"Hello. You must be the group from Konoha. My son will be brought here shortly." he said, greeting them. "So, who's the Jinchuriki?"

"I am!" Naruto said

"I thought he wasn't suppose to know, along with the younger generation?" the surprised Kazekage said.

"Well, I was allowed to tell him and he could tell anyone he trusted. Cleary he trusts these two. They are great friends." Miley smiled, as she ruffled their hair.

"I want to thank you again for helping my son with his seal and giving us a better relationship with our Daimyo. It has helped our village a lot and also helped me become a better father, which I admit, I wasn't."

"Kazekage-sama, I've brought Gaara." a guard said entering the room.

"Bring him in." and in came a little red headed boy with black circles around his eyes, clutching a teady bear. He looked around the room fearfully of the new people.

"Hey there! The names Naruto Uzumaki! What's yours?" Naruto asked cheerfully.

"Gaara." he whispered, somewhat shocked a person his age wanted to speak to him.

"My name is Sasuke." he said, taking out his hand

"Hello, my name is Hinata. Its nice to met you." she smiled and Gaara looked at them.

"No, no. Your suppose to shake a person's hand, like this." and without a word, Naruto grabbed his hand and placed in Sasuke's, who shook it. The fact that Gaara's sand didn't react when Naruto touched him, shocked the Suna residents.

"Gaara, why don't you show them around the village. They'll be staying for a bit." and the red head just nodded and they went out.

"He isn't much of a talker now is he?" Shisui asked.

"He looks more shy to me." Itachi commented.

"Yes, I wanted to ask, I thought only four people were going to come. Why are there two Uchihas here?" the Kazekage asked.

"I asked the same thing, but the somehow convinced old man Hokage to let them come." she sighed. "Is there a place we could stay. Hope you don't mind us staying for about a week or two?"

"I don't mind at all. Baki, take them to their hotel rooms." he signaled and they followed him.

The four children walked around the village, more like Naruto acting like his bubbly self an running around, while Hinata giggled and Sasuke scowled him, but Gaara just looked in fascination in these three.

"Say Gaara, do you guys have a park? Wanna play a game?" Naruto asked. The onlookers were watching in shock at how Gaara wouldn't hurt those three children, some already believing them to be the next targets.

"Your not afraid of me?" he asked suddenly as they neared the park.

"Why should we?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I'm a monster." he whispered and he and Hinata wide eyed, but Naruto seemed unfazed.

"No your not. Your like me, ya know. We're the same." he gave him a small smile.

"The...same?"

"Yea, I've got a beast sealed inside of me too!" he said. Gaara just stared at him and then the others.

"If you think we think the two of you as monsters then your wrong." Sasuke huffed.

"Your not a monster Gaara, your our friend." Hinata smiled

"Yup! Our new friend!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Friend?" that was something he wasn't familiar with. He never had friends. Everyone always ran away from him even after the weird white haired man made the voice go away. But here are three kids his age telling him that he's not a monster, but their friend. One who was like him. He allowed himself a small smile, "Thank you."

"Now come on! We're going to go play!" Naruto said and dragged them all over to the park. The other children, seeing that it was Gaara began running away, but stopped when they saw some children playing with Gaara and were having fun.

"Hey, can we play with you?" one of them asked.

"Sure! Just pass the ball!" Naruto exclaimed and all the children were happily playing together. Gaara had never had so much fun in his life and when the Konoha trio found out about his sand, which made him and the other wary, Naruto actually found a way to integrate it with their game, which made it even more fun. Needless to say, the parents of all the children there were surprised that their children actually had fun with Gaara of all people.

"Nee-chan, can Gaara stay with us tonight?" Naruto asked as the four children made their way to the hotel.

"Sure I don't mind. So did you guys have fun?" she asked.

"Gaara can control the sand! Isn't that great!?" he exclaimed and the three older children laughed.

"Yes, its pretty amazing. I never got to introduce myself before. My name is Miley Uzumaki, I'm Naruto's older sister. The idiotically crazy one is Shisui Uchiha and the one with no emotions and looks al scary like id Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother." getting a 'hey!' and 'Hn' from them respectively. Gaara just looked at her and smiled. Naruto seemed to like her a lot, from what he could tell, since he kept talking about her on their way here.

"I have a sister too, as well as a brother." he said.

"Really? Where are they?" Shisui asked.

"I don't live with them I live with my uncle Yamashiro. (sp?) They're afraid of me." he said sadly.

"Well that's rough." Shisui said and then walked away.

"Don't worry, they-" she was cut off by a knock on the door. "Let me get that." Opening the door, she saw two children and a man.

"What are you doing to our brother!? You had better not hurt him!" the blonde girl yelled.

"Umm...who are you?" Miley asked.

"Temari? Kankuro? Uncle?" she heard Gaara say and looked at them.

"Are you his siblings?" she asked and they nodded.

"Hey! You guys are his brother and sister and you don't even wanna play with him! You guys are so mean!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at them.

"Why dont we all try to get to know one another. I suppose you're staying for a while?" Gaara's uncle said and the rest of the evening was spent with his siblings trying to reconnect with their brother. Two weeks had gone by very quickly and by the time it was time for them to leave, Gaara didn't want to let go of his new friends.

"I don't really want you to leave." he said sadly.

"Don't worry Gaara. Its always, see you soon and never goodbye." Miley said, ruffling his hair.

"Hope we see each other soon." Hinata said to Temari, who they became great friends during their stay.

"Try to stay out of your sister's make up set." Sasuke joked as they all laughed at Kankuro.

"See ya Gaara!" Naruto said, and the Konoha group had disappeared.

"Come on Gaara! We're going to go play!" one of the Suna children said and dragged him along. He smiled and ran after them with his siblings right behind them.

"Its nice isn't it?" his uncle said to the Kazekage.

"It is indeed. Now if you excuse me, I have to go battle my sworn enemy!" he said laughing manically, making the guards step away.

"Yamashiro-san, who is he talking about?" Baki asked.

"Nothing to trouble yourself with. I'm just surprised that there was no Kage that ever defeated it." he hummed and walked away, making them all confused.


End file.
